Three Simple Words
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Roxas wants Xion back and he will do anything in his power to get her. Even fight his best friend. Does he get Xion back and say the words he never thought he'd say, or will this end in disaster? I do not own any characters!


Three Simple Words

Roxas' P.O.V

I'm running, and running, and running. I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to get away from "her". I have to strain just to even remember her name. What was it again? Tia, Mia, oh yeah Xion. She was created to copy my Keyblade… and then destroy me. "Stupid Xemnas." I muttered to myself. Before she died, or went back to this "Sora" person, she was saying how glad she was that she met me and Axel. I know Nobodies can have feelings, but it's like a part of me is gone without her here with me, eating sea salt ice cream on top of Twilight Tower. Just like old times. I was determined to find Sora, and get Xion back, and tell her the words I should've said before.

I'd need a new outfit. Don't want any of the organization members to find me with my black cloak, now do I? I found a store and walked in. I picked out a hoodie with checkers on the sleeve, a black t-shirt, checker wristband, two rings, a pair of jeans, and running shoes. I was going to be doing a lot of running.

I would need to check Castle Oblivion first. Xion told me she was created there, therefore, that would most likely be the place she returned to. As I was walking I ran into someone, he was wearing the organization coat. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled. He continued walking. "Why are you wearing Organization 13's coat?" I almost yelled it, but the organization was a secret. I didn't want the poor guy getting blamed for something I did. He took off his hood. He didn't look like any of the other members of the organization. He had giant mouse ears. "Shh, keep it down." The mysterious mouse guy whispered. "I'm not from the organization, I am dressed like this to try and help…" He took a deep breathe. "A friend." He finished. "Where are you heading?" I asked. "Castle Oblivion, that's where he is being held." I had a shocked expression on my face. "I need to help a friend there too, mind if I come?" The mouse smiled and nodded. "Of course you can join me."

We started walking to a ship. "What's your name anyway?" I asked. "I'm Mickey! Who are you?" I didn't respond at first. "Roxas…" Mickey didn't seem to notice my hesitation. He went inside the ship, like thing. "Are you coming?" He called. "Two questions: one, what is that? And two, is it safe?" I just stood at the end of the door, frozen. "it's a Gummi Ship, it will take us to other worlds, and yes it is perfectly safe." I walked inside hesitantly. Mickey was pressing a whole bunch of buttons and we were off. Shooting a whole bunch of Gummi heartless ships as well. "We are going to Castle Oblivion right? Not any other worlds." Mickey sighed. "I was thinking of maybe visiting other worlds to see how many heartless are there, but fine." Mickey looked pretty upset. "Good, I want to save my friend, and then go home." I crossed my arms. The rest of the trip was silent.

We got to Castle Oblivion. I felt sort of dizzy from the ride. I stood still for about five minutes trying to regain my balance. I took a deep breathe. This is it. Time to find Xion. "How are you looking for?" Mickey was looking at me. I sighed. "A very close friend." Mickey looked disappointed. I didn't want to tell him, because if he was looking for Sora then I'd have no chance getting Xion. "I'm looking for Sora. Do you know him?" I shuck my head. Mickey lowered his head and continued walking.

We were in a hall. Facing us, was an organization member. He looked familiar, but with his(her if it was Larxene) hood up. "I think you have something that belongs to me." The voice said. I recognized the voice. "AXEL!" I was shocked. Saix must of sent him to retrieve me. He wasn't going to give up easily. Axel smirked. "Ah, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. When are you going to learn running away isn't going to solve your problems." He summoned his chakrams. "We can do this the easy way, and I take you back to Saix, or the hard way and I'm going to have to fight you. Which is it?" I summoned my keyblades, surprisingly, Mickey also had a keyblade. "Good enough answer." Axel threw one chakram. I ducked and it swerved back to him like a boomerang. While swinging Oathkeeper, and Oblivion I started talking. "Don't you want Xion back?" Axel stopped swinging for a moment when I said that. Rage was clearly shone on his face. "SHE WAS A COPY OF YOU! When will you understand that?" Axel threw both his chakrams at me now. I didn't move quick enough., one hit me in the head, while the other hit me in the gut. I fell back. Axel was standing in front of me now. I tightly closed my eyes and threw Oathkeeper. All I heard was Axel grunt. It was over. I won. I could get to Xion now… hopefully

I felt a pain in my head and I fell to the ground. I could hear a voice in my head. It sounded like, Xion.

_Roxas. Roxaaaaas? Roxas, can you hear me. It's me, Xion. I'm still apart of you, in a way, I'm still here. You've got to here me out though. Don't try to get me back. All my memories belong to Sora. So do yours. You need to get to Sora, give him back his memories, so he can see his friends. There will be a girl waiting for you. Her name is Namin__è. She's trying to wake Sora up, but he can't. Not without the memories you still have. Please help him Roxas._

I got up. Mickey looked at me quizzically. "I'm fine." I said and walked up the stairs. Leading to Naminè, and giving Sora his memories back. If I wasn't a nobody, I would've said it was my conscience speaking, but I am and I just had a feeling Xion was actually the one telling me to do it. I'd do anything for her. "I've been waiting for you, Roxas." It was a girl's voice. "Your Naminè aren't you. The girl nodded. "Your correct." Naminè smiled at me and Mickey. "Are you here to return to Sora?" I knew she was talking to me. Mickey gave me a weird look as I nodded. "Before I go, there's one last thing I must do." Naminè nodded, understanding the urge of importance in my voice. I walked a little distance away and kept my voice to a whisper. I knew Xion probably wouldn't be able to hear me, but I was going to say it anyway. "These are the three one syllable words I should've said the moment I met you. I know nobodies can't have feelings, but, it's just, I got this weird feeling whenever I was with you. So, here it goes." I closed my eyes. "I love you."

I felt another sensation in my head, but instead of pain, it was soothing.

_I love you too Roxas. I'm glad you made the right choice. Neither of us were meant to live, but we will get our chance with Sora. We are each a part of him. Pieces of his memory. Now, we will be together, and it really will be forever._

I opened my eyes. Tears were falling down my cheek. I didn't want to look like this in front of Mickey or Naminè. I wiped my tears and pulled myself together. Naminè and I started walking towards this bubble like thing. The boy in it must have been Sora. "Are you ready?" Naminè asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. I slowly began start to dissolve. I was happy though. This was the right thing to do.

**In case you didn't know, the italics were Xion talking. Most of you are probably thinking this, Naminè and Roxas make a better couple and Xion is technically Roxas so they shouldn't **_**like **_**each other. Well, in my opinion, Roxas and Xion are better and it's my story so I can do what I want with it. So there. Please Review!**


End file.
